warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ARGUS Program
I still don't know about this whole Psychic Commando thing. I feel like it would be easier to simply make such individuals into Inquisitors, or attach tham to Inquisitorial Retinues. Furthermore placing these Psykers into the command hierarchy of all these diverse military forces poses a problem about Chaos corruption. I am aware that these guys undergo training to increase their resistance to Chaos, but there is no truly infallible defence where Psykers are concerned. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 05:12, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Totally unrelated but there is Illumination. But i digress. But hey, teams of psychic commandoes could be fun. Plus to help with these psi-soldiers you could mind-wipe their memories of the past to remove alot of weakness, like the Grey Knights. Still wont be impervious though and i doubt he intended them to be such. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:25, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I'll say though. Im a little confused with the Project list. For an example, Project RAPIER, they take people from other organisations to help train. But why would you have a "Project" for that? Also these projects seem to mix military function with producing safety measures. I think those should be seperate. And sometimes it's as if it repeats itself, GAUNTLET deals with spec ops training and TRIDENT deploys black ops teams? Shouldn't GAUNTLET deal with controling and training Psykers while TRIDENT deploys them? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:22, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I have to get something off my chest. I have been suppressing my opinion to a certain extent because I want to be supportive of junior Users, but doing that only causes me undue stress, and stunts the User's growth. We went on, and on in chat about whether something like this could happen in 40k. Truth is that this article may not be NCF, but from my perspective it doesn't feel right. Good fanon should seem as if it would realistically happen in the setting rather than simply being plausible. This feels like something foreign has been put into the setting. Frankly my mind keeps jumping to Mass Effect 3 multiplayer when I read it. There. I have said my piece. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:59, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, dude? How is the organization supposed to be kept secret from the Inquisition if its personnel are assigned to assist Inquisitors? In fact, how is supposed to be kept secret from the Inquision, period? Jochannon (talk) 13:09, September 6, 2013 (UTC) In fact, how are you going to keep this thing secret at all if they're bringing in people from the Schola Progenium, Imperial Guard, Scholastica Psykana, Adeptus Astra Telepathica, AND Librarians from several Space Marine Chapters? Jochannon (talk) 13:13, September 6, 2013 (UTC) About operation glassmaker: Firstly, how would these people know about a secret document about STC locations hidden in a Mechanicus base? Secondly, if there were such a document, the Adeptus Mechanicus are the people who'd go looking for it, and finally: if there were such a document, it would rapidly lose it s value, because if the Adeptus Mechanicus had a piece of paper saying where they could find STC, they'd go to all the places! Jochannon (talk) 13:17, September 6, 2013 (UTC)